OC Human Sacrifice
by hartfairy
Summary: Could my OC's take the place of the original Alice's? Well, no, not really. But at least Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Rin and Len don't die. God this was a horrible summary!
1. Beginning Of A Nightmare

Once there was a small dream.

No one really knew who had dreamt it. Such a tiny dream it was.

The little dream thought,

"I don't want to disappear like this. How can I make people dream me?"

For a while, the dream pondered on this issue until it finally reached a solution.

"I will make humans dream me, and they shall create my world."


	2. The Red Alice

The first thing she felt was a cool breeze, relaxing her waking. Her lavender eyes flittered open as she saw her surroundings. A huge grass field with a black sky. It looked a lot like Equestria. Anine slowly sat up as she felt the calm sweep over her.

She also noticed a change in species. "Where am I?" She thought. Looking around for anyone or anything. All she could see was the streching grass land over the pitch-black sky. She took deep breaths to calm herself. She was in an unknown surroundings, alone and stranded, with no idea where she was. Hey, it could be worse.

_"Hello, Anine."_

Anine turned to face a small being who looked like it was pure energy. It had the form of a tiny little doll. Whatever it was, it was very intruiging. "Where the hell am I?" Anine impatiently asked.

She didn't want to bother with names. She wanted to get straight to the point. "This is my world!" The being replied. "I brought you here so that you could make it bigger." Anine raised an eyebrow at the doll-like thing in front of her. She already had trouble with shadows, why did she need the burden of a whole world?

"I brought you here because you have a brave heart, and you are loyal. The demons are being held off until you get strong, so you don't need to worry."

Anine took a deep breath and exhaled. "What's the catch?" She asked. The being shook it's head. "No catch." Anine slowly shook her head to accept the deal. The thing dissapeared, leaving Anine alone in the

dark. "Fucking great!" She muttered. She thought she could get used to her surroundings, so she strolled around the field. She hummed her mother's lullaby to ease the tension of being abandoned again. It got lighter in the sky as she hummed. She noticed the sudden sunlight as she hummed, so she hummed louder. Her hum turned into a whisper, and then a soft song.

_"Sweet little birdie, flying in the air."_

_"Gracefully she glides. Having fun in the sunshine."_

_"Playing fun games all day."_

The beautiful melody rose the sun. Little flowers peeped out of the ground to hear her. As she continued. Trees formed as well as more flowers. Animals and birds appeared in the quickly growing trees. The gentle buzz of honey bees could be heard. She now understood what it meant. Little towns formed in the forests.

Later she was known as Aninemina, the tough red girl. Because of her elegant red dress, and fighting skills. She could be a little blunt and rude at times, but the people grew on her. Everything was perfect. She missed her friends, but other than that everything was fine...Until one day in the woods.

Anine was singing to nature, when something felt off in her forest. It felt like something she forgot long ago.

_"Hello, Anine."_

Anine tensed as she felt a cold feeling around her body. She looked back in fear as she saw her nightmare return. She tried to scream and beat the shit out of the thing, but fighting a shadow was near impossible. She cried out, but no one heard her. She struggled with all of her might, but it was nothing against the power of darkness. It consumed Anine in darkness and hatred. The new Anine rose from the ground with a black and red sword in hand.

Though she fought the shadow for the rights of her body, it did nothing. All she could do was watch what happened. A baby bird was flying for the first time. Anine marveled at the little thing, and looked at her sword. She strained to fight her bloodlust.

She was too weak.

She pulled her sword out and struck the bird. She saw a butterfly, she sliced it in two. She randomly cut down flowers. A rabbit bounded by, consider it dead. Sure animals and birds were enough to get by, but she needed to kill more than that! A mother and child were taking the trail, Anine's smile became a bloodthirsty grin.

_"Fresh meat!"..._

* * *

The town, or what's left of it, feared Anine. No pretty feature left. No bit of her was left. Just a monster. She killed anyone/thing that crossed her path. At the sight of the ruined city, the dream was heart broken at the sight of this. Anine needed to be stopped! So the little dream devised a plan. It set up a trap for her in the woods.

Anine took her favorite path. The one with dead thorn branches everywhere. She cut her arm and licked her own blood. The taste...Oh the taste of blood! Anine loved it. With nothing left to kill, she ventured on to findanother living thing.

The dream knew what her plan was, and intended to stop her. Anine didn't notice the thorns growing around her. They grew behind her blocking the way back. It started to grow all around her. She swung crazilly at the thorns, not seeing the thorn that pricked her.

Anine cried out in pain, the thorns were covered in venom that caused a searing pain. The sword grew out of her reach. She cursed and struggled as she was pricked by the thorns more and more.

The venom finally killed Anine, leaving her bleeding corpse hanging in the mess of thorn branches like a puppet on strings. The dream shook it's head, filled with regret and sorrow as it left the scene.

_"Maybe the next Alice will be better..."_


	3. The Blue Alice

Anine was gone for at least a year. No pony had heard of her since the night she disapeared. Diablo still kept his hopes up, she had to be alive! Every night since the disapearence, he wrote songs and practiced his singing for her.

He vowed that when she came back, he would sing the song and confess his new-found feelings for Anine. But still no sign. He had lost much of his hopes. Barely no pony ever saw him anymore. They could only find him in the gardens or forests, singing to the flowers and animals. This night he felt something would happen, but brushed it off and went to the woods.

After calming his mind he decided he would sleep here. After practicing his song, he fell asleep.

_"This one seems so calm. His voice will bring my people great joy! He is perfect!" _

* * *

He woke up on a beach with black sand, the sky was whiter than Celestia's own coat. He wondered where he was, and saw he was human, but he didn't freak out. The breeze was calming and so was the sound of the waves. It was nature's own song.

_"Hello Diablo."_

Diablo turned his head to see the dream. He was a bit weirded out that it was the only thing here. "Hello." He calmly replied. "Do you know why I am here?"

_"I brought you here. You seemed the perfect fit to manage my world."_ The dream stared blankly at Diablo. Diablo knew if he managed this world, he would leave Equestria. But he couldn't leave this thing alone. "I will manage your world." A gun appeared in Diablo's hand. On it was a rose that was red and blue.

_"It's for your protection. Use it responsibly."_ With that the spirit disapeared. Leaving Diablo near the calm blue ocean. To take advantage of the quietness he sang a song Anine had told him about.

The beauty of his voice called a small family to see who or what it was. They were amazed when they saw that a person was singing. His angelic voice spread throughout Wonderland. People would come from miles away just to hear him. The fans were nice and the attention was good, but he felt something was missing.

Anine.

He set off in the middle of the night to find his lost friend. When he was first introduced to this strange world, he was told by the elder never to go where the forest of thorns was. Some people said it was cursed. Others said those who went in never came out. The elder never told Diablo why he should never go, but he still never went in there, until now. He had a stinging feeling Anine was here.

It was very dark and dried blood was everywhere. It was lucky he had his gun. He felt a warm sensation on his shoulder. He rubbed some on his finger and examined it.

_"Blood?"_

Diablo fearfully turned around. Anine's corpse was hanging high above the thorns. Her pale lavender eyes turned to a shriviled black. Blood dripping everywhere. Her hair and rotting flesh peirced by the thorns. Her face, frozen in anger and pain. It was a horrible sight. Diablo ran as fast as he could from the horrible truth.

He returned to his town, but he was never the same. His songs were filled with false hope and love. Instead of his usual calmness, was insanity. His songs could drive others insane.

Diablo never got a good rest. All he could see was her face! It haunted him. He glanced at his gun for a moment. He smiled maniacally as he picked it up. He held it to his head and fired. The gunshot alarmed the people, and they went to see what happened. Everyone spent their lives mourning Diablo.

The dream shook it's head. _"Not this one either."_


	4. The Pink Alice

Lea was happily doing the things a malfunctioning S.I.R unit would do. She ate tacos noisily, she ran around the room for an hour, and she played with the neigbor's pig. Life was great for Lea.

"Hm, this one would be fine if she was smarter." The dream was watching Lea silent as a grave. Lea never noticed the dream when it was thinking. "That's it! I'll give her a smarter brain! But first she needs to go to sleep." The dream waited and waited until finally the hyperactive pink droid fell asleep. Robots were only a tiny bit differant from humans. So the dream did not have much trouble bringing her to Wonderland. Once Lea was in Wonderland, the dream set to work on her. First a brain boost, upgrades, species change, and many more works. This was the perfect Alice!

Beautiful, innocent, playful, kind. This Alice was better than the others. Her skin was still a light grey, her hair a dark grey. Her eyes were still pink, and she was given a pink dress to wear with the construction was finished, Lea began to wake. Her eyes fluttered open as she sat up. She had no memory of who she originaly was. Just waking up here. Once she got her sight cleared she looked around the place for a person or some other life-form. "Hello? Hello?!"

"Yes, Lea?"

Lea swiftly turned her head around, giving her slight whiplash. "Ow...Who are you?"

"I am a dream, I have brought you here to manage my world." Lea looked around and sighed. "Well, I don't really have anywhere else to go, so okay!" She smiled a cute little smile and giggled. The dream once again dissapeared and left Lea alone. Since the place she was in was so dark and lonely she decided to wander areound this 'Wonderland'. She saw stores and people, and various animals. She wondered if she was in the wrong part of town and went to go ask a nearby person.

"Excuse me?" She tapped on a man's shoulder. "Am I supposed to be here?" The man was taken back by Lea's new-found beauty. He had never seen a woman this beautiful before. "You're allowed to go anywhere!" Lea was a bit suprised at the reaction. And also a bit weirded out. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a pig. She squealed with glee, and ran twords the creature she adored. She sat down and pet the pig.

"Ooh! You're so CUTE!" The owner of the pig was furious when she saw someone with her prized sow. When she saw who it was she quickly let it go. The girl was absolutely adoreable! "She's yours if you want her!" Lea glanced at the woman holding the pig out in front of her. "Thanks kind lady!" Lea took the pig in her hands and carried on. Everyone everywhere kept giving her gifts or praise or something. Everyone did what Lea told them. Then an idea popped into her head. Once she got everyone under her spell she became the queen, the official ruler of Wonderland. Every man came from miles around to try to be a suitor. Every woman wanted to be her. Everything was great for Lea.

But not for the dream.

It got angry at Lea, so it cast a curse on her. Lea didn't know what was coming to her. She was just idly sitting in her throne when she felt something cold smack her in the eye. She rubbed at her sore eye and went to a mirror to see the damage. When she looked in the mirror she saw something different. Her perfect body was now a bag of rotten flesh, one of her eyes as dark as coal, she was a walking rotting corpse. She screamed and scrambled away from the mirror.

When people saw her she usually covered up her eye. Just covering it wasn't enough. She still saw rotting flesh and corpses. Soon she just confined to her castle with only a few guards. She set the rest out to find a cure. She spent many days in the castle protecting herself from death. Later a guard came back with information. It told she needed to feed off of others to live. She killed off the city and others that came near, her madness already taking her over.

The dream sighed and went away from the abandoned city. It was getting tiring searching for Alices.


End file.
